Our Pilot Projects program has continued to be very successful, enjoying a high degree of participation from both CEEH members and new investigators attracted to the CEEH by the multidisciplinary nature of the Center, the opportunity to interact with other investigators with similar interests within and across AREs, and its excellent Facility Cores. We consider the Pilot Projects program to be a very important component of the CEEH, and regard it as an important tool for fostering new and interesting hypotheses in environmental health sciences research, especially in relation to gene-environment interactions.